De l'autre coté
by Lizoune
Summary: Univers Alternatif :Et si Lily n'avait jamais été une sorcière, et que James ait aimé l'étude des moldus et decide d'aller travailler dans ce monde qui lui est inconnu, et lors de ce travail il se retrouve avec Lily ... [ FIC ABANDONNEE ]
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma nouvelle FF, toujours autour du couple Lily/James, cette fois ci ce sera en plusieurs chapitres et l'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif._

**Histoire: **Et si Lily n'avait jamais été une sorcière, et que James ait aimé les cours d'étude des moldus pendant ses années passées à Poudlard, et qu'à la fin de ses études il souhaite vivre dans ce monde qui lui est inconnu.

_Disclaimer:__Les personnages sont à JK Rowling (sauf ceux qui sont inventés)_

Chapitre 1

James Potter sortit le sourire aux lèvres de sa dernière épreuve d'ASPIC, épreuve qu'il pense avoir réussit haut la main car c'était l'épreuve de sa matière préférée : l'étude des moldus. Concernant les autres épreuves, il ne se faisait pas de soucis, James était un sorcier talentueux qui avait réussit à mettre son talent en avant. Il rejoignit ses meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient sur l'herbe, Sirius Black , Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Sirius s'amusait à faire des clins d'oeils aux filles qui se trouvaient autour de lui, Remus lisait un livre et Peter n'arrêtait pas de bailler. James leur fit un signe de la main et s'assit à coté d'eux, Remus remit son livre dans son sac.

- Alors notre Jamesie national penses-tu avoir un '20 sur 20' sur ta connaissance des moldus? lui demanda Remus

- 20 sur quoiii ? grogna Peter émergeant de sa mini sieste

- C'est équivalent à Optimal Peter. Sinon l'épreuve s'est déroulée à merveille, bon parlons plus de cours mais planifions à présent nos vacances. Nous sommes majeurs et nous devons en profiter ! N'est-ce pas Patmol?

Sirius, qui continuait à faire rougir une jeune et innocente Serdaigle, intercepta au bout de quelques minutes l'appel de James.

- Ouais t'inquiète Cornedrue, j'ai déjà quelques projets. Les plages de nudistes ça vous dit ? fit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ses trois amis, même Peter, levèrent leurs sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Ohh personne ne veut, lança t'il avec un sourire coquin, c'est bon je plaisantais, en voyant les têtes horrifiés de ses amis.

- Trèves de plaisanteries .On a tous notre permis de transplanage, on pourra aller où on veut. Je vous ai déjà dit, je veux vraiment profiter de ce mois de juillet car pendant le mois d'août je vais essayer de m'adapter au monde moldu en essayant d'y trouver un logement, et un travail en plus.

- T'inquiètes Corny ! Tu vas passer d'excellentes vacances ! lui assura Sirius.

Ils restèrent toute l'après midi à se baigner dans le lac profitant de leurs derniers jours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Lily Evans venait d'avoir les résultats de ses épreuves, elle avait réussi dans toutes les matières, le A'Level(1) en main ses parents lui avaient promis qu'elle pourrait partir dans le pays qu'elle voudrait à condition qu'elle commence à entrer dans la vie active en cherchant des jobs d'été. Elle avait choisit de partir avec sa meilleure amie Alice(2) en Italie pendant un mois, Alice n'était pas disponible les deux premières semaines d'août et donc elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour y aller tout le mois de juillet, ainsi Lily avait déposé plusieurs CV sans savoir où elle voulait vraiment travailler.

Leurs vacances en Italie furent inoubliables, elles avaient flirté avec beaucoup de garçons, la plupart étaient des italiens qui jouaient de leur statut de romantique européen. Dès leur arrivée, Alice ne resta qu'un seul jour à Londres puis repartit aussitôt en Espagne où elle y resterait deux semaines car son cousin se mariait et elle aidait à la préparation de la cérémonie.

De leur coté, les Maraudeurs n'avaient cessé de transplaner, ne restant que trois ou quatre jours dans un pays, ils avaient réussi à visiter au moins 8 pays, James gardait à chaque fois un souvenir de leur passage, il avait prit au moins 100 photos (magiques). Les Maraudeurs avaient posé leurs pieds sur les 5 continents, et tous les 4 avaient pris de belles couleurs, même la peau blanchâtre de Peter. James fut triste de quitter ses amis mais aussi excité de découvrir le monde moldu. Il lui restait encore un jour de vacances, il avait décidé de rester à Londres, ses amis firent de même pour l'aider à préparer ses bagages, il remarqua que Sirius n'était plus aussi dynamique que d'habitude. En effet, le départ de James affectait beaucoup Sirius, ils avaient passés ces 7 dernières années ensemble, et cette future séparation allait être très dure. Pour le rassurer, James lui dit :

- Tu sais Patmol j'habiterai toujours à Londres, sauf que ça sera du coté moldu, cela n'empêche pas la possibilité de se voir. Et puis n'oublie pas notre miroir ! Si on a réussi à s'en servir à Poudlard, je l'ensorcellerai pour qu'il ne soit pas qu'un simple miroir ordinaire chez les moldus.

- Merci Corny, tu dragueras les londoniennes moldues de ma part okay ?

Ils rigolèrent de bon coeur, et après avoir bâclé les valises de James, ils se livrèrent à une dernière bataille d'oreillers qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis la fin de Poudlard.

Le lendemain matin, James serra dans ses bras ses 3 amis en guise d'au revoir et transplana rapidement pour ne pas se laisser gagner par l'amertume, il imagina ce qui allait se passer dans le monde moldu pour se changer les idées. Il transplana dans un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait le voir. Il se trouvait en plein Londres (3), les personnes marchaient vite, où les activités débordaient, James fut quelques peu déboussolé, il essayait de prendre ses marques et marchait lentement, et se faisait bousculer par les passants, ici il ne pouvait plus monter sur son balai et survoler la ville pour trouver l'endroit qu'il cherchait .Il devait trouver la rue où on pourrait le loger; c'était son professeur d'étude des moldus qui lui avait trouvé cette place, sinon James aurait été totalement perdu et désespéré, il trouverait peu à peu ses marques.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il trouva son nouvel appartement, qui était constitué d'une chambre spacieuse, une salle de bain très simple et d'un salon avec un balcon. James remercia son propriétaire et lui donna l'argent pour payer tout le mois, il avait du mal avec les différents billets, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir dans le monde des sorciers. Il avait effectué la conversion de mornilles en livres sterling_ (merci Amandiine)_.James rangea ses affaires et se prépara pour sortir et aller déposer ce qu'on appelait les CV pour avoir un travail et voir la vie active chez les moldus.

Il entra dans une entreprise 'Hexa' qui cherchait des assistants durant ce mois ci :

- Bonjour. Ce serait pour déposer mon CV. dit poliment James

- Bonjour monsieur, pour les dépôts de CV si c'est pour travailler ce mois ci vous vous y prenez un peu tard jeune homme, vous pourrez être contacté vers le mois de septembre/octobre mais les demandes d'assistants sont rares à cette période de l'année. lui répondit la secrétaire.

James sentit son rêve se briser en mille morceaux.

Le téléphone sonna, 'excusez-moi' lui dit-elle.

James patienta, il la vit aller dans un bureau chercher des dossiers pour répondre aux demandes de la personne au téléphone, en même temps il remarqua que dans ces dossiers, il y'avait une pochette où il y'avait écrit dessus : " CV acceptés pour poste d'assistant - Mois d'août" .

James observa que la secrétaire avait oublié sa présence, il sortit sa baguette à contre coeur et dit une formule qui permit d'insérer son CV dans la pochette. Elle n'avait rien remarqué, James savait que c'était son unique chance pour travailler, et se promit qu'il n'utiliserait la magie qu'en cas de force majeure.

De son coté Lily reçut une lettre, elle l'ouvrit :

_Bonjour Mademoiselle Evans, nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir pendant tout le mois d'août en tant qu'assistante aux bureaux d' Hexa. Vous commencerez à travailler le lundi 3 août à 8h30 du matin. _

_Mr DeValver _

Lily sourit de toutes ses dents, elle était rassurée de travailler pendant tout un mois et de gagner une somme plus que raisonnable. Elle avait été acceptée en tant que vendeuse dans un magasin de mode, mais elle se disait qu'elle allait accepter au cas où il n'y aurait pas d'autres propositions.

A Hexa, une nouvelle secrétaire avait pris place, l'ancienne était en vacances, elle continuait à envoyer aux personnes les lettres de leurs admissions dans cette entreprise, la prochaine lettre à envoyer était adressée à James.

_Notes :_

_(1) : Equivalent anglais du BAC (Merci Twinzie)_

_(2) : Alice, future Londubat n'est pas une sorcière dans mon histoire_

_(3) : Je suis jamais allé à Londres donc ca sera purement inventé lol_

_Merci à **Gidro** d'avoir corrigé les fautes._

Voila, est ce que ca vous a plu? Merci de me donner votre avis en postant une review.

A propos je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés une review pour ma première fanfiction, elles m'ont toutes faits très plaisir.Thank you.

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je remercie **Amandiine**,** lisou92**, **gidro**, **Céline**, **twinzie**, **rosee** et **Piz** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 2

L'arrivée du facteur avait brutalement interrompue James dans son sommeil, il tapa plusieurs fois à sa porte, James sortit de son lit l'air grognon, il n'était pas habitué au système de la poste, contrairement au facteur, le hibou était discret. James lui ouvrit la porte, le facteur lui tendit ses lettres, enfin plutôt sa lettre. Il le remercia et ferma la porte, sans attendre une seconde de plus il se mit à déchirer l'enveloppe car il avait vu que le destinataire n'était autre que l'entreprise Hexa, qui était l'unique opportunité qu'il pouvait enfin avoir pour travailler. Il éclata de joie en voyant que l'entreprise l'avait accepté, il commence à embrasser le papier lorsqu'il réalisa le ridicule de la situation mais il s'en fichait, il allait enfin travailler!

James s'habilla rapidement pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis, il transplana dans l'appartement qu'il partagait avec eux de l'autre coté de Londres, le coté sorcier. Etant donné qu'il s'était reveillé assez tôt, il ne fut guère surpris de voir Remus dans la cuisine un livre à la main, déjà tout habillé et tout propre.

- James! tout en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule. Que fais tu ici? Tu t'ennuies déjà de nous ? taquina t-il

- Pas encore, ca ne saurait tardé qui sait ? Je venais ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Sirius et Peter ne sont pas encore levés je suppose?

- Exact, comme tu peux t'en douter Peter est fatigué, et Sirius hier est sortit avec une fille, il est rentré il y'a environ, humm ... deux heures. Mais quelle est la bonne nouvelle que tu veux nous annoncer? A moins que tu préfères les attendre, je comprenderais, lui répondit Remus

- Je m'en doutais un peu. De toute façon je peux pas rester longtemps ici, voilà je voulais vous inviter à diner demain soir car je vais enfin pouvoir travailler façon moldu, il s'arrêta, je devrais dire je vais tout simplement travailler.

Rémus lui souriait sincèrement, il était content pour lui.

- C'est génial dis moi! Oui faudrait éviter de les traiter de moldu, ça leur donnerait une mauvaise impression dès le début, réfléchis bien avant de parler James, surtout te connaissant

James protesta par un début de "Hé!" mais Remus continua .Tu commences quand?

- Lundi à 8h45 .Dis, toi qui est si élégant, comment t'habillerais tu pour un premier jour de travail? Qui plus est je travaille comme assistant, alors dois je les impressionner en arborant mon magnifique ensemble qui est utilisé uniquement pour les grandes occasions ou ...

Remus ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase voyant le cas désespérant de James.

- Arrête le massacre James, s'il te plaît,il serait préférable de faire autrement c'est à dire que tu sois plus naturel, te compliques pas la tête, sois juste présentable, n'en fais surtout pas trop, et vu comme t'étais parti, il vaut mieux que tu suives mes conseils pour l'instant. Tout d'abord une chemise sans veste, James esquissa un sourire, ah oui surtout tu l'a boutonne entièrement, le sourire de James s'effaça instantanément, la chemise ouverte c'était **sa** marque de fabrique.

- Remus, en boutonnant toute ma chemise, tu remets en cause mon coté séducteur, mais je suivrais malgré tout ton conseil, j'ai pas envie de perdre ma place dès le premier jour parce que je fais de la concurrence, fit il d'un air assuré.

Il s'arrêta et reprit son sérieux et le pourquoi du comment était il vénu rendre visite à ses amis autre que pour des raisons amicales.

- Sinon pour demain soir, c'est bon vous venez à la maison?

- Je crois que Sirius a un rendez vous, mais il acceptera volontiers de le reporter à un autre soir.

- Non, laisse le sortir avec sa nana, vous n'aurez qu'à venir lundi soir juste après ma première journée de boulot, vous aurez mes impressions à chaud. Et puis ca me laissera plus de temps pour bien aménager l'appartement, je suis là-bas depuis à peine quatre jours et c'est à mon image, fit il en gonflant son buste.

Rémus répliqua gentiment

- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier d'être bordélique, j'espère que les moldus, pardon, les individus dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques te changeront de ce coté là!

- Bon mon cher Mumus, c'est pas que ton merveilleux discours ne m'ennuie mais je dois rentrer dans mon "chez moi", et acheter ce qu'il faut pour lundi soir. Je te donne mon adresse, et vous transplanerez en silence, je compte sur toi pour les dompter les deux ronfleurs. A la prochaine ! fit James en le saluant.

Remus lui répondit par une legère inclination amicale de la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

**xxx**

Dès son retour, James tenta d'organiser mentalement sa journée, il devait acheter des nouveaux habits, mais aussi des emplettes pour aménager son nouvel habitat. Il prit son porte monnaie et alla s'aventurer de nouveau dans la jungle londonienne.

Pendant deux longues heures il avait arpenté les magasins de vêtements à la recherche d'une chemise blanche, mais la mode en avait fait autrement et compliqua la recherche de James, il avait reussi à trouver des chemises blanches mais à chaque fois il y avait un élèment qui dérangait : soit le dessin d'une fleur au dos, soit une chemise froissé. La tentation d'utiliser la magie fut forte, mais James était convaincu qu'il pourrait y arriver sans, et avec beaucoup de pérsévérance il y était arrivé, il en acheta plusieurs, et aux couleurs différentes. Ensuite ce fut au tour des décorations pour son appart', ce fut beaucoup plus rapide, car il n'était pas exigeant concernant ces achats-là.

Il retourna chez lui, et commenca à mettre les nouveaux rideaux qu'il avait acheté. Ils étaient de couleur rouge et or, c'était un choix plus que symbolique, si un individu venait à visiter son appartement il n'aurait sans doute pas compris leurs significations, mais pour James c'était une rattache à Poudlard, mais encore plus à ses amis. Il avait aussi acheté des cadres pour y mettre ses photos préférées, il les avait ensorcelé pour qu'elles ne bougent plus. Toutes les photos représentaient les Maraudeurs.

A la fin de la journée, James contempla le mur où il avait accroché les cadres, son salon était devenu un endroit de nostalgie mais aussi un lieu apaisant, lui rapellant le calme de sa chambre de Gryffondor ( sauf quand Sirius était dans les parages ).

**xxx**

Le dimanche soir, Lily était toujours indécise sur les habits qu'elle porterait pour demain. Elle choisit aussi la simplicité, un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir avec des chaussures très simples.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fatiguée par la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer avec ses parents. Pendant ce dîner, ils avaient avertis Lily qu'elle serait seule pendant tout le mois d'août, soit encore une responsabilité de plus pour elle, mais d'un autre coté cet acte signifiait qu'ils avaient entièrement confiance en elle.

Le jour d'avant, Pétunia avait pliée bagage avec son petit ami, ils avaient loués une maison devant la plage au Portugal. Lily allait être entièrement seule,responsable et autonome. Cependant elle aurait voulue qu'Alice soit présente au début de ce mois d'août pour la soutenir moralement et physiquement face à toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités. Mais pour l'instant elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

**xxx**

7h30 : Le réveil sonna d'un bout à l'autre de Londres, Lily et James se réveillaient. Ils se preparènt, Lily se maquilla légèrement, un peu de fond de teint, du mascara et du rouge à lèvre discret. Tout deux étaient parfaits.

James acheta un café pour l'aider à se réveiller, il marcha sans regarder devant lui, et le drame arriva, il heurta une jeune fille qui elle aussi ne semblait pas regarder devant elle. Il l'aida à se relever, mais il remarqua qu'il avait renversé son café sur son chemisier.

- Comme par hasard ca devait m'arriver à moi ce genre de chose !

- Je, je, je, suis désolé m'demoiselle, fit il tout intimidé.

Il l'observa, et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, il plongea son regard dans ses beaux yeux verts, il s'y noyait . Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle lui parlait.

- Vous êtes encore parmis nous? elle le fixait intensément sans détacher ses yeux de lui pendant une seconde.

- Excusez m...moi je ne regardais pas devant moi, et maintenant à cause de moi votre chemisier est en piteux état.

Il baissa légèrement la tête comme si il avait peur qu'il la gronde. Il semblait terriblement intimidé et ne compris pas pourquoi il bafouillait à chaque phrase qu'il éméttait.

- Effectivement, lui répondit elle amusée en voyant l'embarras qu'elle causait en lui.

- Il y'a une boutique de l'autre coté de la rue, et il me semble qu'il vend à peu près le même modèle que le votre, je vous donne l'argent pour que vous puissiez en acheter un autre et nous serions quîtte, retorqua t-il avec plus d'assurance que précedemment.

- Non merci, moi aussi je ne regardais pas devant moi alors ce ne serait pas honnête si c'est vous qui paierez, c'est très gentil de votre part.Désolée mais il va falloir que je vous laisse, je suis assez préssée. Bye .

Elle traversa pour atteindre l'autre coté de la rue, ne laissant même pas à James le temps de continuer la conversation.

James eu l'impression qu'il avait aperçu un ange, un ange différent aux cheveux mi-longs, de couleur rousse. Il s'était trouvé ridicule en balbutiant, devant une fille il avait toujours un air assuré, confiant car il savait que le charme opérait, mais ici, pris au dépourvu il s'était montré timide, embarrassé. Mais pourtant cette rencontre lui avait procuré une chaleur dans le coeur qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant, celle du coup de foudre.

Il regarda l'heure et pressa le pas de peur d'être en retard, il craignait de se faire remarquer dès le début.

Lily marcha de plus en plus vite, elle était en retard de cinq minutes, elle ouvra la porte d'Hexa, montra sa convocation et monta au deuxième étage à toute vitesse.

- Excusez moi monsieur, je suis Lily Evans, j'ai été convoquée pour le poste d'assistante, fit elle tout éssouflée.

Mr DeValver l'écouta attentivement, et la regarda d'un air grave, il la détailla de la tête au pied.

- Très bien, je tiens à vous dire que je ne cautionnerais plus vos retards, certes c'est le premier mais si je vous ai choisit c'est parce que votre dossier me certifiait que vous étiez ponctuelle, mais sachez qu'à l'avenir, je veux vous voir présente dans ce bureau à 8h45 précise, lança t'il d'un air sévère.

Lily inclina la tête en guise de oui, mais intérieurement elle se sentit bléssée, être traitée de la sorte dès le premier jour l'offensa. Mais ceci lui avait donner envie de montrer de quoi elle était capable, qu'il l'a jugeait juste sur un retard.

- Suivez moi Mademoiselle Evans, je vous prie.

Elle le suiva et entra dans une pièce où il y'avait sept autres personnes, qui devaient eux aussi avoir son âge, elle reconnut une tête familière et alla s'assoir.

- Voici donc la dernière assistante. Vous êtes en tout huit assistants qui sont chargés d'obeïr à mes ordres. Je vais constituer des binômes pour que vous commenciez à vous connaître les uns les autres.

Premier binôme : Maryline Skye et Sean Bentley

Deuxième binôme : Violet Grey et Marc Amstrong

Troisième binôme : Lily Evans et James Potter

Quatrième et dernier binôme : Lucy Trope et Vince Roadie

Vous obeïrez aussi aux salariés, certains d'entre eux souhaiteront un café, des photocopies, un dossier, et c'est vous qui vous en chargerez.

Aujourd'hui, je vous montre vos petits bureaux munis d'ordinateurs et de tout l'équipement nécéssaire au travail qu'on vous demandera. Vous copierez les commandes sur l'ordinateur, ensuite vous les imprimez et vous les metterez dans ce casier là. Il pointa du doigt un casier tout gris .

Votre pause est à 12h, vous avez à disposition une cantine, et vous devez remonter à l'étage à 13h45 . Après avoir bien travailler, vous pourrez enfin quittés les lieux à 18h30. Voilà si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis dans le bureau qui est juste en face des vôtres. Maintenant commencez le travail. Et bon courage !

Lily vit le garçon qu'elle avait reconnue s'approcher d'elle:

- Beau chemisier, fit James en souriant

- Euh ... ouais ... merci. Bon au travail j'ai pas de temps à perdre .

Elle partit en direction du petit bureau qui lui était attribué.

James fut étonné, il croyait qu'elle allait sympathiser avec lui, apparament le fait de s'être fait gronder dès le début lui avait rappellé qu'elle était ici pour travailler. Il la suiva, et occupa le bureau en face de Lily.

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**

_Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'en suis pas très fière ,c'est encore un chapitre d'introduction, le prochain chapitre sera sur le dîner entre Maraudeurs pendant laquelle il racontera sa première journée de travail ._


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je remercie **Lisou52** et **gidro** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 3

- Peter! Dépêches toi un peu. Ca fait 20 minutes que t'es dans la salle de bain, cria Sirius irrité.

Il attendait depuis environ 20 minutes, il avait entouré une serviette autour de son bassin pensant que Peter dormait, mais cette fois ci, Peter était bel et bien eveillé. Sirius fut pris au dépourvu, il avait fait plusieurs menaces mais Peter faisait la sourde oreille, Sirius voulut transplaner dans la salle de bain pour lui botter les fesses mais il ne voulait pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, il était obligé de céder et de le laisser Peter tranquille.

- Voilà, fit un Peter tout propre et tout soigné pour la soirée chez James.

- J'espère qu'il y'a encore de l'eau chaude, sinon tu me le payeras cher ! Je me demande pourquoi tu t'es fais tout beau, on va juste chez James, si tu penses qu'il a invité des jeunes moldues pour nous tu te trompes mon p'tit Queudver.

Peter, qui était tout souriant, affichait tout à coup une mine déçue, il n'avait pas envisagé le cas de Sirius qui serait sans doute plus problable que la soirée qu'il s'était imaginé. Il alla s'allonger dans son lit en attendant que Rémus revienne.

- QUEUDVERRRRR ! T'as pas laissé une seule goutte d'eau chaude !

- Oups...fit son ami d'un air malicieux.

Remus transplana, munit d'une bouteille de vin moldue, Peter et Sirius étaient prêts et n'attendaient plus que lui. Mais cette fois-ci ils ne transplanèrent pas, ils voulaient faire une surprise à James en venant jusqu'à son appartement sans magie. Peter paraîssait totalement perdu, Sirius observait attentivement les jeunes moldues en jupe et Remus les guidait, le monde moldu ne lui était pas inconnu grâce à sa mère moldue. Ils trouvèrent l'appartement, interphonèrent et eurent une réponse enjouée de James.

La surprise avait marché. Ils furent surpris de voir à quel point l'appartement était beau, et à quel point il était propre et bien rangé.

Ils le complimentèrent à propos de cela. James leur fit visiter l'appartement, Sirius était tout fier en voyant que les oreillers de James répresentaient un vif d'or.

- Le dîner est prêt ! cria James

- C'est pas trop tôt, tu pouvais pas accélerer la cuisson avec un sort, fit Peter apparement mécontent de l'attente.

- Queudver, si je suis de l'autre coté de Londres c'est justement pour ne pas me servir de ma baguette, maintenant servez vous, je vous ai préparé des plats succulents, au menu ce soir : brochettes d'agneau accompagnés de pommes sautées et le dessert sera un feuilleté pomme cannelle, sur ce mes chers amis bon appetit.

James était fier de lui, il avait préparé le plat tout seul sans intervention de la magie

- Tu m'impressionnes Cornedrue, lui lanca Remus qui resta plusieurs minutes éblouï par tant de délices. C'est très raffiné ce que tu nous a préparé.

- Succulent, ajouta Sirius les yeux rivés sur les brochettes.

Ils se régalèrent, ils complimentèrent James à tour de rôle, Peter avait même laissé entendre que l'attente en valait la chandelle.

- Alors tu nous as pas encore parlé de ta première journée de travail ici Jamesie! lanca Remus

- Ah oui, ce fut éprouvant, les horaires sont assez strictes, et là je ne peux pas sécher, mais je pense que c'est le début et qu'il faut juste que je m'adapte, j'ai quelques difficultés avec les objets électroniques, le téléphone et l'ordinateur, tous les gadjets de ce genre.

- Wow c'est fou ce que c'est compliqué le monde moldu, on est tellement simple, nous les sorciers, répliqua Sirius en se carressant les cheveux.

- Mais en te connaissant, je pense que tu t'habitueras plus vite que tu ne le penses, rassura le beau brun.

- Merci Patmolito, fit James en éclatant de rire

- Hé! Moi j'essaie tant bien que mal à te réconforter et toi, tu oses me sortir mon surnom le plus ridicule qui soit ! fit il faché.

- E'xcuse vieux, mais bon je ne vais plus vous voir comme avant, d'ailleurs j'ai essayé de réflechir à ce que je ferais en septembre, j'hésite pour la formation d'auror, vous allez la faire ou pas?

- Pour le moment, je pense la faire, l'action de ce métier est trop tentant.

- Contrairement à Sirius, la formation n'est plus d'actualité.

Sirius tourna sa tête en direction de Remus, étonné et pas au courant de cette nouvelle, Remus ne fit pas attention et continua

- En effet tout à l'heure, avant de venir ici je suis allé à Gringotts, Dumbledore a parlé de moi aux Gobelins, et il y'a un travail disponible. Je pense commencer la semaine prochaine, acheva t-il

- Ca veut dire que je vais me retrouver tout seul vu que Peter ne voulait pas être auror, dit il tristement en faisant la moue.

- Arrête Sirius, c'est une superbe occasion pour Mumus, puis il faut que tu vois le bon coté des choses, ça te fera toujours plus de filles à draguer.

Sirius se repassa la main dans ses cheveux de façon délicate et attentionné et l'air fier s'afficha à nouveau sur son visage.

- Et toi Peter, toujours indécis?questionna James.

- Humm plus trop, j'ai reussi à trouver une activité qui m'intérressait, je vais continuer mes études de botanique, d'ailleurs j'ai lu dans la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il y'avait des stages en France et en Allemagne.

- Pas mal du tout, c'est rare de voir si actif Peter, lui lança James. Tu entres dans la vie active ! Je suis fier que chacun d'entre vous aient un projet !

- Et j'allais oublier une chose importante, comment elles sont les petites moldues? fit Sirius tout attentif à la réponse qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de James.

- Elles sont normales, ca change pas de l'ordinaire

- Ouhh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, en tant normal, tu ne m'aurais jamais répondu ça, y'a quelque chose de louche..., fit Sirius en fronçant les yeux.

Sirius avait vu juste, James sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus fort, il ne faisait que de penser à Lily, même pendant le dîner il avait pensé à elle, à l'altercation du matin même.

- On peut rien te cacher à ce que je vois, enfin pour l'instant y'a rien quoi que ..., décida t-il de dire pour rompre ses regards interrogateurs autour de lui.

Il leur raconta tout, de la rencontre jusqu'à la surprise de la revoir au bureau.

- Mais dès qu'on a commencé à travailler, elle m'ignorait, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler pendant la cantine notamment mais y'a un mec qui m'a devancé, cet espèce de Sean, elle rigolait à ses blagues débiles, poursuiva James

- T'es jaloux, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça pour une fille que tu connais à peine.

- Mais non , enfin je pense pas, répondit James troublé . Je veux quand même apprendre à la connaître, elle partage mon bureau, on va rester un mois à travailler ensemble, c'est le minimum, justifia t-il.

- Arrêtes de chercher des excuses. Ca fait même pas un jour que tu la connais et t'es déjà raide dingue. Est ce que t'as envie de connaître les autres filles qui travaillent avec toi ? Non ! Tout simplement parce que cette Lily te plaît, il fallait nous le dire sans prendre l'excuse de _" elle partage mon bureau donc je dois lui parler"._

- Tu as raison Patmol, excusez moi mais c'est nouveau, à Poudlard c'était pas comme ça, on draguait, y'avait rien de serieux, c'était pour s'amuser. Mais là j'ai envie d'aller plus loin alors que je connais juste son prénom, retorqua James étonné de ses propres sentiments.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, lanca Remus plein de sagesse.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à environ 1h du matin, James fut alarmé en voyant l'heure tardive, Peter, Sirius et Remus transplanèrent dans leur maison, James alla se coucher directement, il nettoierait son salon le lendemain. Il s'endormit comme un petit bébé en pensant à un ange aux cheveux roux.

**xxx**

8h45 . James et Lily furent ponctuels, Lily fut même la première à être au bureau. Sean l'aperçut et alla lui faire la bise, James bouillonnait de rage, il l'enviait profondément.Chacun était à son bureau, James devenait plus performant avec son ordinateur, il tapait les commandes à la même vitesse que les autres, le jour d'avant il avait été le dernier à écrire toutes ses commandes et était le dernier à les rendre imprimer, ce qui n'avait pas échapper à l'oeil de son patron.

La pause arriva enfin, James essaya de se mettre à coté de Lily à la cantine mais en vain, Sean avait à nouveau frappé, en effet les tables étaient faites pour 4 personnes, et il ne restait qu'une seule place à la table où était installée Lily.

James s'installa à une autre table, tout en surveillant Lily d'un regard en coin. Il paraîssait abattu, c'est alors qu'une grande brune aux yeux bleus vint s'assoir à sa table.

- Je peux? lui demanda t'elle

James lui répondit par un signe de tête

- Je m'appelle Maryline Skye si tu t'en souviens pas, fit elle en battant des cils.

- James Potter, lui balanca t'il sans la regarder.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard.

Elle remarqua que James ne l'écoutait pas du tout et qu'il fixait une toute autre personne.

- C'est la jeune rousse qui t'intérresse, t'arrêtes pas de la fixer depuis tout à l'heure, lança t-elle agacée de ne pas être le centre de ses attentions.

- Non effectivement je suis pas bavard. Excuse moi je te laisse, bon ap'

Il partit avec son plateau vide, il lui restait encore 30 minutes avant de recommencer à travailler. Il préféra sortir pendant ce laps de temps-ci, s'aérer l'esprit, le travail était épuisant et voir Lily en compagnie de Sean le mettait en rogne. Oui, sortir était la meilleure des solutions.

Il remonta à l'heure, et prit les feuilles à photocopier déposées sur son bureau. Il pressa le pas vers la photocopieuse qui était dans une pièce isolée quand il crut voir Maryline le suivre. Il ne savait pas sur quel bouton appuyer pour photocopier.

- Par Merlin! Comment fonctionnes tu ! grogna t-il tout en tapant la photocopieuse avec son pied.

- C'est qui Merlin? interrogea une voix derrière lui.

- Oh commences pas à me saouler toi ! cracha t-il

Il se retourna et sentit son coeur faire un bond. Lily était devant lui, l'air surprise, en effet le ton qu'il avait prit était loin d'être amicale.

- Ohh je suis désolé, je croyais que c'était Maryline, s'excusa t-il directement.

- Sympathique, lança t-elle accompagnée d'un sourire. Je me demandais si j'avais fais quelque chose de méchant à ton égard.

Tu as un problème avec la photocopieuse apparement.

- Euuh oui.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent en un temps record.

- Je n''arrive pas à la faire fonctionner. Tu peux m'aider? demanda t-il gentiment.

- Oui il faut appuyer sur le bouton vert, ici tu tapes le nombre de photocopies qui est nécéssaire, je crois que c'est tout.

Elle lui souria. James le trouva irrésistible, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Merci, fit il tout timidement.

- Je t'en prie.

James voulut sauter en l'air, il avait reussi à lui parler sans que cet abruti de Sean soit là, elle était tout simple et moins froide que la veille. Il était heureux, et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il repartit, muni de ses photocopies, il les placa dans les casiers appropriés et retourna à son bureau pour continuer à écrire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il s'asseya et revit Lily qui tapotait sur les touches de son ordinateur, elle était totalement concentrée dans son travail. James l'observa par moment, de manière très discrète. Elle avait finie d'écrire ses commandes, et s'approcha de James.

Elle observa son bureau, et fut etonnée de voir toutes les photos qui étaient collées.

- Wow! s'exclama t'elle. Tu es allé dans combien de pays pour avoir vu tout ces monuments?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais chaque pays était merveilleux.

- Je vois que tu as de fidèles amis. Mais ca a dû te coûter hyper cher? interrogea t-elle

_Tu ne connais pas les joies du transplanage ma p'tite_, pensa James

- On fait avec les moyens du bord, tu sais.

Ils se comtemplèrent mutuellement. C'est la voix de leur patron qui rompa brutalement leur échange.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien travaillés. Sur ce à demain, leur dit-il

- A demain, euh James c'est ça?

- Oui ouii c'est James, balbutia t'il tout heureux qu'elle se souvienne de son prénom. A demain.

Lily était partie rapidement, James aurait voulu lui parler un peu plus. Il descendit les marches jusqu'au hall, il aperçut Lily, il commença à accélerer le pas, mais il ralentit lorsqu'il vit Sean avec Lily, ils discutaient à nouveau, il s'approcha lentement et entendit leur discussion, il tenait à savoir qu'est ce qu'il avait de plus qu'elle.

- Bien j'y vais Sean, j'habite de l'autre coté, à demain.

- Lily attends! Voilà j'hésitais à te le donner vu qu'on se connait à peine mais ca te dirait qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces soirs?

Lily souriait._ A croire qu'elle était ravie d'une telle proposition_, pensa James

- Oui volontiers, on en parle demain d'accord?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa une baiser sur la joue. Elle repartie et se mêla à la foule, Sean fit de même. Quant à James, il restait là, il ne bougea pas, il sentait qu'elle lui échappé et que Sean l'avait totalement devancé sans le savoir. Il erra une bonne partie de la soirée, le début de la journée s'était bien passé surtout quand Lily lui avait parlé, mais tout son rêve fut brisé. Lily avait l'air de l'appréciée, cette idée là donna envie à James de lui montrer qui il était. Le soir il songea, à elle, à lui et elle...

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**

Voilou, j'espère que vous avez appreciés.J'attends vos reviews .


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le nouveau chapitre, je remercie **Lisou52** et **Arie-Evans** pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 4

Le mercredi soir, Sean avait invité Lily au restaurant, italien pour jouer les romantiques, Lily n'était pas dûpe mais elle se laissait aller, accueillant avec plaisir tous les compliments qu'il lui faisait durant la soirée. Sean avait tenté de l'embrasser mais Lily ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et lui fit une simple bise sur la joue, ne voulant pas précipitée les choses. Chaque soir, Sean proposait à Lily d'aller boire un verre après le travail, elle accepta car à la maison elle était seule et n'avait pas de grandes occupations. Au bout de trois rendez-vous, ils s'embrassèrent, et le lendemain ils se montrèrent main dans la main, Sean affichait un air fier ce qui fit enragé James.

James ne cessait de penser à elle, mais il essaya de passer à autre chose, il invita Violet le soir même, ils avaient sympathisés pendant les pauses.

Violet s'avanca vers le bureau de James, Lily l'observa :

- Tu as bientôt fini James? lui demanda Violet

- Encore 2 minutes, j'enregistre mes données et j'arrive, attends moi devant l'escalier, lui répondit il.

Il regarda Lily qui n'avait pas quittée Violet des yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à interpreter son regard, il s'empressa de finir son travail, prit son manteau et salua Lily.

Il rejoigna Violet, ils allèrent dans un pub londien près de leur travail. Il lui posa des questions sur son passé, elle lui racontait qu'elle avait habitée à Dublin, qu'en ce moment elle était très amoureuse de son petit ami, croyant que James voulait la draguer. A son tour, elle lui posa des questions, James raconta qu'il avait de merveilleux amis , qu'il était allé dans une école incroyable mais s'empêcha de lui dire qu'il était sorcier.Ils se décidèrent enfin après une longue discussion de commander à boire.

- Vous désirez? leur demanda la serveuse

- Le cocktail du jour, répondit Violet

- Un wisky pur-feu, s'échappa de la bouche de James, réalisant son erreur il se rattrapa directement. Excusez moi je voulais dire la même chose que ma voisine.

Violet aperçut des têtes familiaires que James connaissait également, elle lui tapa l'avant bras

- Tiens les zz'amoureux viennent de rentrer, lui dit elle en les pointant du doigt légèrement sarcastique.

James se retourna, pris au dépourvu, son coeur s'emballa. Violet leur fit un signe de la main, ils avancèrent vers eux.

- Je vous qu'on est pas les seuls à être en couple grâce au travail , dit Sean le sourire aux lèvres en direction de James.

- Non, répondit James sur un ton de défi, nous ne sommes qu'amis, et maintenant je vois que je ne peux pas l'inviter à boire sans qu'on nous catalogue en tant que couple.

Sean avait l'air furieux et déçu par cette réponse.

- On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, fit Lily qui fut assez génée de la situation.

Ils allèrent s'assoir quelques tables plus loin, devant James, à croire qu'ils faisaient exprès pensa t'il.

Violet avait sentie que James n'appréciait pas Sean depuis qu'il était avec Lily, elle se risqua à lui demander:

- Pourquoi tu leur as répondu si sèchement?

- Rien, ce type je le sens pas, lui répondit il tout en fixant **la** table devant lui.

- Ouais bien sûr, retorqua t-elle loin d'être dûpe, dis plutôt que t'en pinces pour Lily et que tu t'es fais devancé sans rien faire,lâcha t-elle d'une traite.

James fut prit au dépourvu, elle avait tout compris, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très discret, il était toujours froid avec Sean et contemplait Lily dès qu'il le pouvait.

- Euhh humm, furent les seuls intonations qui sortirènt de la bouche de James.

Il ne sût quoi dire, il ne la regarda pas et se contenta de fixer son verre

- Ah les gars, tous les mêmes... Mais pourtant je vous ai jamais vu avoir une conversation plus de trois minutes, en plus tu partages son bureau, faut agir à la place de rester là sans bouger.

Elle marqua une pause, de peur de l'avoir un peu blessé, elle continua .

- Si tu veux savoir, moi non plus je n'aime pas ce type, toujours en train de se venter _" je faisais parti de l'équipe national junior de rugby, pas étonnant qu'on ait gagné tous nos matchs"_ je suis restée 2 minutes avec lui qu'il m'avait déjà saoulé. "

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, si ces conversations sont si profondes, elle doit vraiment se marrer avec lui.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres en jeu, que t'essaies au moins de connaître Lily, il serait temps tu ne penses pas?

- Mouais, j'irais lui parler lundi fit il d'un air absent

**xxx**

Le week end arriva, il alla voir ses amis, il transplana dans le salon et aperçu Franck Londubat assit sur le canapé en pleine lecture.

- Héé Franck ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- James! Ca fait longtemps! Les gars ne t'ont pas prévenu ?

- Euh non, ils devaient me prévenir de quoi?

- Ils m'ont proposés de prendre ta chambre pendant que tu serais chez les moldus, mais t'inquêtes pas c'est juste ce mois-ci

- Oh pas de problème! Mais tu n'avais pas une maison?

- Mes parents l'ont vendus, ils sont partis habités en France parce qu'ils veulent que ma soeur aille à Beaubatôns, et ils veulent que je me débrouille seul, que je trouve un appart, je suis en pleine recherche, et ils m'ont accueillis jusqu'à ce que je trouve un logement. Et toi le monde moldu, tu t'y plaîs?

James lui raconta son travail, effleura le sujet 'Lily', il ne lui raconta que le bon coté des choses.

- Ca m'a l'air pas mal! Je me verrais bien sans baguette pendant quelques jours!

- Tu sais si j'y suis arrivé, alors tu peux le faire aussi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas? J'avais proposé aux gars mais c'est pas du tout leur truc, en tout cas pour Sirius et Peter, Remus est à moitié moldu, il connaît déjà. Dans mon salon il y'a un lit dépliable, si tu veux tenter l'experience moldue.

- Oui ca me ferait très plaisir, mais je suis disponible que la semaine prochaine, cette semaine je dois aller voir une agence immobilière.

- Y'a pas de problème, c'est bien que tu t'y intérresses, j'ai toujours essayé de convaincre Sirius, mais il est trop attaché à sa baguette.

Voyant que les autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, il retourna chez lui.

**xxx**

Lundi 8h45: James travaillait déjà, il devait parler à Lily mais ne savait que lui dire. Il tapa sur les touches de son ordinateur tout en réflechissant à son approche, et se demandait si Sean allait arrêter d'être sans cesse derrière son dos. Il se dirigea aux toilettes, et ainsi laissa le champ libre à James. De son coté, Lily se dirigea vers la salle où était la photocopieuse.

- Lily?

Elle se retourna à moitié:

- Oui James?

- Est ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Oui vas-y

- Elle est quelques peu déplacée, et tu vas peut être dire que ça ne me regardes pas, d'ailleurs ça ne me regarde pas bref, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce type?

Elle se retourna rapidement, l'air étonnée .

- Je te demande pardon?

Elle marqua un temps et tenta de se calmer mais ces efforts furent vains.

- Effectivement c'est ma vie privée et ça ne te regardes pas du tout! hurla elle l'air furieuse. On ne se connaît même pas et tu oses me juger ! cria t'elle

- Mais... tenta James

- Ne m'adresses plus jamais la parole !

Elle quitta la pièce en furie, James qui regrettait de plus en plus son acte, restait planté là. Violet avait attendue les cris de Lily, et s'était précipitée vers la salle.

- Bon sang, qu'est ce que tu lui as dis? demanda t'elle

Il lui raconta, à la fin de l'histoire Violet éclata de rire .

- Je peux te dire qu'à sa place, je t'aurais déjà foutue une claque. Il faut y aller en douceur, je me demandes comment tu faisais avec tes ex petites amies.

- Ca restera un mystère, mais pour l'instant elle veut vraiment plus me parler, l'air abattu s'afficha sur son visage. C'est sortit tout seul, je voulais savoir ce qui lui avait plu chez ce nabot!

- La délicatesse peut être, lança elle amusée.

Elle vit l'air furieux se dessinait soudainement sur le visage de James.

- Cava je rigole, un peu d'humour dans ce monde si terne !

Elle reprit son sérieux et lui expliqua.

- Là tu viens de la précipiter dans ses bras encore plus qu'elle ne l'était!

James soupira, il avait mal au coeur d'avoir agit si bêtement...

**xxx**

Pendant toute la semaine il avait tenté de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle l'ignorait sublimement. A la fin de la semaine, Sean avait larguée Lily, tout le monde n'en revenait pas, lui qui était toujours derrière elle. Personne au bureau ne savait les raisons de la rupture, James n'essaya même pas d'aller réconforter Lily, Violet avait tentée d'aller lui parler, mais elle évitait soigneusement de lui parler d'elle, et faisait tout pour parler boulot.

Le week end réapparut, James était content que Franck arrive, au moins il serait moins seul et il pourrait lui parler de son problème avec Lily. Franck transplana, James lui fit visiter l'appartement, James décida de lui faire visiter la ville de Londres, ils allèrent tous deux à un pub après avoir visité la moitié de Londres.

De son coté, Lily allait accueillir son amie Alice qui revenait du mariage de son cousin en Espagne

Enfin pensa t'elle, elle l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, pendant ces deux dernières semaines elle ne s'était confiée à personne, et il n'y avait que Alice qui pouvait la comprendre. Elle l'attendait sur le quai, elle aperçut son train qui arriva enfin.

Alice descendit, elle avait bronzée et s'était coupée les cheveux, finis ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient jusqu'à son bassin, désormais ils étaient au niveau des épaules.

- ALICEEE! cria Lily tout en courant vers son amie le sourire étincellant aux lèvres.

- Lily! Quel plaisir d'être revenue enfin ! Tu m'as trop manquée ! Y'avait personne de mon âge, je me sentais seule, confessa t-elle.

- Moi aussi, allez viens j'ai préparé la maison rien que pour ta venue!

- Ca va être la fête!

- T'oublies que je travaille, d'ailleurs faut que je te racontes.

Elles prirent le bus qui menait jusqu'à la maison des Evans. Pendant le trajet, Alice lui raconta le début de ses vacances, elles descendirent à l'arrêt, mais continuèrent à discuter, Alice lui raconta qu'elle passa la plupart de son temps dans la piscine à jouer avec ses cousins, qu'elle s'était faîte draguer par des gars plus agés qu'elle, et enfin le mariage où elle s'était bien éclatée. C'était au tour de Lily de raconter ces deux dernières: par ou commencer son boulot qu'elle appreciait, la rencontre et rupture avec Sean. Elle lui raconta tout.

- Quoi! Cet espèce d'ordure a voulu te forcer à coucher avec lui?

- Je croyais qu'au début il rigolais, mais il ne me lâchait pas, je lui ai donc foutu un coup là où ca fait mal, fit elle fièrement. Le lendemain il criait à qui veut l'entendre qu'il m'avait larguée, tant mieux pour moi, je sais la vérité et son fond, quel pourriture ! lâcha t'elle dégoutée d'être tomber si bas.

En prononcant ces mots, elle se souvenait des paroles de James, qui se demandait pourquoi elle était avec Sean, il avait eu raison, il avait vu clair dans son jeu.

- Passons à autre chose Alice s'il te plaît, me rappellait de cette ordure, ca me donne envie d'aller faire quelque chose que je regretterai. On va au pub?

- Okay c'est partit !

Elles commandèrent un café viennois chacune, et continuèrent à parler comme des piplettes, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas.

Lily vit James qui venait d'entrer dans le même pub qu'elle, il était accompagné d'un jeune homme qui devait surement avoir le même âge que lui, il avait les cheveux bruns, legèrement en bataille.

- Oh non pas lui, laissa échapper Lily tout en essayant de sa cacher.

- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? interrogea Alice ne comprennant pas les réactions si étranges de Lily.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui Lily regardait.

- C'est lui Sean? demanda t'elle irritée. Laisses moi aller lui dire un mot !

Elle se leva et partie en direction des deux garçons devant la porte.

- Non Alice ! hurla Lily.

Mais c'était trop tard, Alice était déjà devant eux, furieuse, sa main droite avait attérie sur la joue de James.

- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde ! Ce que tu as fais à Lily est impardonnable ! Espèce de ...

James n'en revenait pas, il resta ahuri sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.Franck, pris dans l'assemblage de son lacet, se leva brusquemment, surpris par les cris perçants.

- Alice ! C'est pas lui Sean ! assura Lily. Lui c'est James je travaille avec lui, il m'a rien fait, admit elle.

Alice était devenue tout pâle, elle avait frappé quelqu'un sans aucune raison. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se tourna vers James l'air inquiête .

- Exxcuse mmoii , j'ai cru que...que...enfin tu as compris, j'en suis désolée, j'espère que je t'ai trop fait mal à la joue, lanca t'elle timidement et le regard fuyant

James lui fit un signe de la tête, apparement il était encore sous le choc. Franck prit la parole :

- Je crois qu'il va s'en remettre, tout en souriant en direction d'Alice.

Il fixa Alice et lui souria gentiment, il était amusé de la scène qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux.

- Bon on va filer je crois, à lundi James, désolée pour la baffe, fit Lily

Elles s'en allèrent en coup de vent, James ne réalisait toujours pas l'incident qui avait eu lieu sous ses yeux et dont il avait été victime.

**xxx**

- Quelle gourde je suis ! J'espère que ton ami n'est pas trop rancunier! s'inquiêta Alice.

- Je crois que son ami l'a très bien dit : il s'en remettra, au pire lundi je lui explique, enfin j'en ai pas trop envie.

- Son ami était très charmant tu ne trouves pas? Heuresement que je n'ai pas cru que c'était lui Sean ! Ca aurait été encore pire!

- Il a l'air de te plaire son ami ! s'étonna Lily. Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui.

- Un peu, répondit Alice tandis que ses joues viraient à la couleur écarlate. Mais je comprend pas, pourquoi quand il est arrivé, tu ne voulais pas le voir?

- Oh, c'est juste qu'il m'avait enervé sur Sean, et qu'en fin de compte il avait raison qu'est ce que je foutais avec lui.

Elles marchèrent en direction de la maison, en ouvrant la porte, Alice brisa le silence.

- Euhh, Lily, hum...dis moi est ce que tu voudrais bien me rendre un service?

- Dis toujours.

- Tu ne voudrais pas organiser un dîner avec le copain de James? Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas, mais enfin tu vois... on pourraît faire de plus ample connaissance grâce à ma merveilleuse Lily.

- Si tu veux, fit elle sans conviction.

- Mais avec toi, je veux dire, je veux pas que ce soit directement que nous deux, mais tu dis à James _"Alice et moi voudrions nous faire pardonner, un dîner serait parfait pour oublier ce malheureux incident"_ .

Lily réflechissait, elle était assez réticente à tenir la chandelle.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ...supplia Alice

- C'est d'accord, mais juste un soir !

Le lundi matin, Lily s'asseya à son bureau, en attendant que James arrive. Il arriva, et alla s'assoir sans accorder un regard à Lily.

- James?

- Oui?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'incident de la veille, mon amie n'a pas réflechie avant d'agir. Cava mieux?

- Je m'en suis remis, merci.

Il commenca à se lever pour aller prendre un café, Lily le suiva.

- Hum hum fit elle pour qu'il remarque sa présence

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? fit il d'un air interrogateur

- C'est délicat, j'ai un service à te demander, je sais que j'ai pas été très aimable et venir te demander quelque chose est un peu déplacé.

- Non tu peux toujours me demander.

- Voilà, je pense que tu te souviens de mon amie Alice, enfin, lorqu'elle t'as _'accidentellement' _foutue une claque, elle est en quelques sortes tombée sous le charme de ton ami, et elle voudrait qu'on dîne ensemble, tous les 4.fit elle d'un air non assurée

- C'est vrai? Parce que mon ami Franck, lui aussi n'a pas arrête de me bassiner avec cette fille, mais ne lui dit pas surtout.

- Donc t'acceptes? Je me suis dit après avoir reçu une claque tu voudrais plus jamais l'approcher, en tout cas merci, ca sera demain soir, Alice viendra au bureau à 19h, on s'arrangera pour trouver un resto ensemble, ok?

- No problemo. fit il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

James se sentit plus léger, elle lui reparlait enfin, mais une question persistait, pourquoi Alice en voulait elle à Sean, qu'avait il bien pu faire à Lily ?

Ne voulant pas froisser le début de l'entente, il ne lui pose pas cette question, elle pouvait le prendre mal à nouveau, il partit s'assoir et continua à travailler.

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**

_Un peu speed ce chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci _


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie **gidro, lisou52**,**Stardust,** **Mlle Prudence Black (Miss Hell Black : c'est la même personne il me semble?), TchingTchong et shippeuse** pour leurs reviews.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à actualiser **De l'autre coté**, j'avais une panne d'inspiration, et une nouvelle fic à tenir où j'avais par contre beaucoup d'idées, mais avec les vacances j'ai retrouvée l'inspiration perdue en route, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

_Mince ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa James perplexe en face de son ordinateur qui s'était éteint tout seul. Angoissé, il déglutit avec difficulté et commença à se ronger les ongles.

- Lily, j'ai besoin de ton aide, admit il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Que se passe t'il?

Elle quitta son siège et vit l'ordinateur éteint.

- Il s'est éteint tout seul.

- Rallumes le, il y a dû avoir un bug ou un virus informatique.

James n'y comprenait strictement rien, il n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de mot en cours, ça devait être un vocabulaire plus recherché.

- Par contre, tu vas devoir tout refaire si tu n'as pas tout sauvegardé.

- Quoi? Mais la journée est bientôt fini, j'aurais jamais le temps de tout refaire.

- Tu n'as rien sauvagardé depuis ce matin? fit elle incrédule.

- Je crois qu'avant d'aller manger oui, mais toute cette après-midi, je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler, c'est pour cela que je ne me donnais pas la peine d'enregistrer chaque minute ce que je fesais, répondit James anxieux.

- Je comprends, fit Lily en hochant la tête. Attends, je me souviens que Vince avait eu ce genre de problème, il avait dû retaper tout le soir même tu t'en souviens?

James fit les gros yeux.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle, admit il déçu. Ce soir on devait dîner ensemble tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Lily médita un instant, essayant de cherchant une issue à son problème.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder, ajouta James, ils doivent arriver d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Elle hôcha la tête en signe de compréhension mais était toujours plongée dans ses réflexions.

- Je vais appeller Alice pour lui dire que c'est annulé, je vais t'aider ce soir, on remet le dîner à un autre jour ?

James avait été enjoué toute la journée à l'idée qu'au soir il se retrouvait enfin avec Lily, mais sa gentillesse le toucha, elle acceptait de l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse...

- Mais ils sont en route..

- Ne t'inquietes pas, je l'appelle sur son portable.

James avait oublié ce petit instrument si utile, toute cette technologie à l'heure actuelle lui emêlait les pinceaux.

- C'est fait, dit elle à James après avoir expliquer à Alice la situation délicate dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle était en route et a rencontré Franck sur le chemin, comme par hasard, fit elle en souriant.

- Ils ont même pas besoin de nous pour dîner ensemble après tout, gloussa t'il.

Lily ria de bon coeur, et prit la moitié des dossiers qu'avait James.

- Allez au boulot mon gros.

- Hé! fit il véxé .

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de grignoter alors que tu as très bien mangé à la cantine, lança t'elle amusée.

- Je n'ai pas une seule surcharge pondérale très chère !

Il se leva vers elle, tira sa chemise du pantalon en lui montrant son bassin.

- Que vois tu? demanda t'il fièrement.

Lily était troublée, il prenait assez mal sa remarque, elle voulait seulement rigoler. Mais elle devait avouer que son corps était parfait, du moins son bassin l'était, musclé juste comme il faut.

- Tu es maigre comme un clou, ça te vas? répondit elle en clignant grossièrement des yeux.

Pourtant, ceci ne calma pas James pour autant.

- Touches, ordonna t'il doucement.

- Je te demande pardon? lança Lily à la limite de la compréhension.

- Touches , tu verras que tout ce qui constitue mon joli ventre n'est que du muscle et non de la graisse.

- Je rigolais James, je crois que ça suffit, retorqua t'elle exaspérée.

- Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui râtes quelque chose après tout.

Il partit s'asseoir à sa place, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres.

- Maintenant on peut travailler.

Avec l'aide précieuse de Lily, tout alla beaucoup plus vite, elle tapait à une allure impressionnante, James s'arrêtait et la regardait discrètement, cette dernière était trop concentrée pour s'en aperçevoir. Au bout de deux longues heures, ils eurent enfin finis.

- Merci beaucoup Lily, fit James timidement.

- Je t'en prie, de toute façon, j'aurais dû passer la soirée en ta compagnie, répliqua t'elle souriante.

James, comme un gentleman, l'aida à enfiler sa veste. Ils descendirent en silence, chacun ne sachant quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation.

- A propos... lança James, le resto ça tient toujours?

Lily acquieça directement.

- J'ai mis de l'argent de coté pour qu'on y aille, et Alice a l'air vraiment d'y tenir.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas? demanda t'il taquin.

- Oh que si, je n'attends que ça, lança t'elle espiègle.

- Moi aussi, finit il d'un air serieux.

A nouveau Lily fut confus, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne rigolait pas, il était tout à fait honnête lorsqu'il lui avait répondu. Elle se tût jusqu'à ce que leur chemin se séparèrent, James se pencha vers elle pour la remercier.

- Je vais me répeter mais merci encore, chuchota t'il à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui dit joyeusement "à demain", Lily resta rêveuse devant ses attentions, et murmura un vague " bye", toujours déconnectée de la réalité.

Lily rentra chez elle d'un pas lent, perdue dans ses pensées, ne sachant comment interpreter son attitude, depuis qu'elle travaillait avec lui, elle avait toujours remarquée que James souhaitait la connaître, mais avec l'histoire de Sean, elle trouvait déplacer qu'il ose intervenir alors qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'affaire et s'était donc éloignée. Mais elle devait avouer que James était beaucoup plus sympathique et honnête que Sean. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se retrouva déjà devant chez elle, n'ayant eu la notion du temps, elle se dêpecha d'ouvrir la porte et voir Alice pour pouvoir parler de sa journée. Elle inséra sa clé dans la serrure, et s'aperçut qu'elle était tournée à double tour, Alice était soit partie soit endormie. Apparement, Alice était bel et bien sorti, le lit qu'elle occupait était vide, et un mot était déposé sur la table.

_Ma Lily,_

_comme tu es occupée au bureau, Franck m'a gentillement invité au resto, j'ai bien tenté de refuser mais comment lui résister?_

_Je t'embrasse, Alicette._

- Quelle horreur ce surnom, elle fais ça pour me mettre en rogne, dit elle avant de bailler.

Elle répondit à son mot, sachant qu'elle rentrerait tard et que le lendemain, Miss Alice serait endormie alors que Lily devait allée travailler.

_Alicette, _

_tu devrais tout d'abord te surnommer autrement, à part si c'est ton nouvel apollon qui te surnommes ainsi, chacun ses goûts après tout._

_J'espère que le resto était bien, de mon coté au travail c'était chouette, d'ailleurs on en parlera quand on aura le temps de se retrouver entre toi avec Franck et moi coincée au bureau ! _

_Sinon pour le resto, ça tient toujours? A quatre cette fois-ci ! A part si tu préfères être à nouveau seule avec lui, je ne t'en voudrais pas!_

_Bonne journée Lily._

**xxx xxx xxx**

Samedi soir. C'était la date qu'ils avaient décidés ensemble. La seule qui convenait à tous. Alice avait depuis longtemps trouvé la tenue qu'elle metterait, une robe noir simple avec les chaussures assortis, quant à Lily, bizarrement, elle hésitait environ avec six tenues différentes, Pantalon, jupe ou robe? Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes avant de rejoindre James et Franck au restaurant italien placé dans un coin assez chic de Londre. Elle s'était seulement maquillée . Paniquée, elle lança avec violence certains de ses vêtements qui encombraient son chemin.

Alice, prête et coquette, observa Lily de façon incrédule.

- Du calme Lily, fit elle d'une voix douce qui se devait de calmer Lily.

Elle n'eut pas l'effet espéré. Lily, les cheveux en bataille, soupira avec hargne.

- Je te conseille la tenue numéro deux.

- Non, non, pas celle là.

- Pourtant c'est une de tes tenues fétiches, tu l'avais mis à ma soirée d'anniversaire.

- Tu es sûre, demanda t'elle soucieuse.

Alice hôcha la tête avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi soucieuse de ton image pour une simplé soirée, émit elle en douceur, un air espiègle collé au visage.

Lily, retournée, se figea, se reprit et fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque.

- Oui, oui, fais semblant, lâcha Alice sur le même ton que dans sa réplique précédente.

Elle sortit de la chambre de Lily, laissant cette dernière face au même choix qu'il y'a cinq minutes.

- Il ne te reste que 15 minutes, cria Alice à l'autre bout du couloir.

Lily opta pour la tenue qu'Alice lui avait conseillée, rassurée que cette robe l'a mette en valeur. Elle s'avoua à elle-même qu'elle portait beaucoup trop d'importance à son apparence, pour quelle raison? En ce moment, elle était trop occupé à se coiffer convenablement pour y réflechir...

**xxx xxx xxx**

Franck et James sonnèrent, tout deux élégants.

- Tu es sûr que je suis bien? demanda pour la énième fois James en direction de Franck.

- Oui, je te le repète depuis tout à l'heure, tu es très beau ce soir, ça ne te rassures toujours pas? soupira Franck exaspéré.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décida d'intervenir, elle ouvra la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant dirigé sur Franck et seulement Franck; James tousseta légèrement pour leur faire remarquer de sa présence, Franck lui adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Où est Lily? demanda James impatient.

- Normalement elle devrait avoir finie de se préparer, répondit Alice, elle se retourna et entendit des bruits, elle arrive, conclua t-elle.

La porte s'entreouvrit un peu plus, laissant apparaître aux yeux des garçons une jeune rousse aux allures gracieuses.

James fut étonné, d'ordinaire, il la trouvait déjà très belle, mais vêtue ainsi, elle était magnifique à ses yeux. Il préféra ne pas parler pour l'instant, seuls quelques bafouillages sortiraient, il le savait. Il réflechissait à quel compliment il pouvait lui dire, sans que ça en fasse trop et pas assez. Si il devait dire ce qu'il en pensait vraiment, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de parler.

- Tu es ravissante ce soir, décida t-il enfin de dire.

- Merci, fit elle en rougissant de plus bel.

- Allons y, lança Alice toute joyeuse.

Discrètement, Franck prit la main d'Alice et marchèrent en retrait du "couple".

- Je te retourne le compliment, dit Lily.

- Pardon? demanda James sans comprendre sur le moment.

- Excuse moi, elle souria, je voulais dire que toi aussi tu es ravissant ce soir.

- Oh merci, retorqua t-il touché.

- Alors tu nous emmenes où ce soir? demande t-elle.

- C'est Franck qui a décidé, apparament c'est le restaurant qu'Alice préfère.

- Ah! Ca sera italien alors, elle en raffole.

Lily se retourna et vit que le petit couple ne se lâchait pas d'une semelle, ils se regardaient même pas devant eux.

- Ca a l'air d'être le grand amour entre eux, chuchota James à son oreille.

Elle trouva sa voix sensuelle et charmante, mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le lui dire. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup? Au travail, elle avait quelques moments où elle pensait à lui, mais revenait rapidement à son travail. Mais ici, elle était perdue.

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui souria.

- Apparament on va mettre du temps à arriver si ils marchent aussi doucement, plaisanta t-elle. Ils sont mignons, hin?

James évita son regard, en quelques sortes il les enviait, lui aussi voulait être _mignons_ mais _avec elle_.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : _Deliziosi_ . Alice prit les devants, toujours liée par la main à Franck, c'était une habituée du restaurant et elle eut le droit à sa table préfèrée, celle sur la terasse . En vrais gentlemen, Franck et James débarrassèrent les vestes des mesdames. James s'asseya en face de Lily et tout naturellement Franck en face d'Alice.

Celle-ci ne perdit pas une minute, son pied avait déjà glissé près de celui de Franck. James se baissa car il avait fait tombé sa serviette, et vit le spectacle. Il se releva à moitié étonné, ils allaient si vite que d'un coté, faire du pied ce n'était que de la rigolade pour eux.

Il voulut faire partager ce spectacle à Lily, il s'approcha d'elle, sachant que les deux tourteraux n'entenderaient pas.

- Ton amie est très entreprenante ce soir.

Lily fronça les yeux.

- Comment ça?

- Regardes de façon très discrète en dessous de la table.

Lily s'éxecuta, et rigola ensuite.

- Ton ami ne dit pas "non" non plus.

- C'est vrai, ils se connaissent depuis une semaine alors que nous, on est des vrais pudiques à leurs cotés.

Lily éclata de rire, son rire était communicatif. Elle entraîna James avec elle, et ils eurent un quasi fou rire

- Pourquoi vous vous marrez? demanda Alice légèrement agacée remarquant qu'il y avait quelques chose de louche.

- Non, arriva t-elle à dire, les joues rougis, les yeux remplies de larmes.

- Bizarre, lâcha Alice avant de retourner à une vraie conversation.

Le moment de choisir le repas arriva rapidement, au grand damn d'Alice qui voulait continuer de parler à Franck. La plupart choissisèrent un plat typique, des pâtes à l'italienne ou autres...

- Alors, Franck, l'année dernière tu fesais quoi? demanda Lily souhaitant en savoir plus sur lui.

Il mit un temps, James lui avait dit qu'il devait se taire à propos de la magie. Il décida de sortir le même mensonge qu'il avait sorti à Alice, à son plus grand regret.

- J'étais dans une école privée d'Ecosse, c'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai connu James.

Celui ci acquieça, un sourire faible aux lèvres.

- Ah, je ne savais pas que c'était comme ça que vous vous êtes connus, les amis que tu as en photo sur ton bureau y étaient aussi?

- Oui, c'était notre bande.

- C'était une école de garçons ?

- Non, je n'imagine même pas James sans filles, répliqua Franck sans réflechir.

- Oh, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Lily. Tu es un drageur James?

James fit un sourire stressé.

- Un coureur de jupons, plaisanta Franck.

- Non pas à ce point, disons juste que je n'aimais pas être seul.

A ce niveau là, James ne mentait pas, et ça le soulagait, mais d'un autre coté, l'image qu'avait Lily de lui devait se dégrader, il _avait été _un coureur de jupons, mais maintenant il n'avait plus la tête à ça...

- Et toi Lily, où était tu? demanda Franck voyant l'embarras de James qui préfèrait éviter qu'on parle de ses aventures sentimentales.

- J'étais avec Alice dans une école, pas privée, au coeur de la jungle londienne.

Pendant cette interrogatoire personnel, James s'empressa d'en savoir plus sur Lily, il lui posa des questions sur son enfance, adolescence et ses projets. La fin août arriva à grands pas, il ne restait qu'une semaine et demie, et Lily avait déjà des projets pleins la tête, peut être devenir infirmière, ou professeur pour les enfants. James enregistra chaque information qui sortait de sa bouche. Elle aussi posa certaines questions, James essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il mentait, il mettait un certain temps à répondre lorsqu'il fallait mentir sur sa vie dans le monde magique.

- Je crois qu'on va prendre le dessert chez nous, lança Alice.

- Tu veux dire toi et Franck, rectifia Lily.

- Bien évidemment, fit elle.

Ils payèrent l'addition, chacun sa part, James voulut offrir le repas à Lily, mais celle-ci refusa catégoriquement.

- A demain, fit Franck accompagné d'Alice.

James et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls.

- On se prend un dessert nous aussi?

- Je préfèrerais un café, dit Lily.

- Pas de problème.

Ils marchèrent à la recherche d'un café, James mit son bras autour de l'épaule de Lily.

- J'ai une part de Franck en moi, justifia t-il.

Elle ne refusa pas, elle avait un peu froid, et sa présence la rechauffait.

Ils trouvèrent enfin leurs bonheurs, un petit café au coin d'une rue animée.

- Tu souhaites boire quel boisson?

- Un cappucino.

- Très bien, vas t'assoir à la table, je me charges de tout.

Lily ne bougea pas, elle savait où il voulait en venir.

- Je veux payer ma part, lança t-elle.

- C'est juste un café, je peux bien te l'offrir non? En plus il faut réserver une table, le café commence à manquer de place.

- Minable excuse, fit elle légèrement mécontente.

James souria, elle s'excuta enfin. Il jeta des coups d'oeils furtifs à sa table en attendant son tour à la caisse.

- Excusez moi, fit un jeune blond en direction de Lily.

- Oui? demande t-elle voyant que le blond ne partait pas.

- Je vous trouve très charmante et je voulais savoir si je pouvais inviter une charmante femme se trouvant seule à ma table.

- Elle n'est pas seule, fit une voix derrière lui. Elle est avec moi.

James posa les boissons sur la table. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps pour partir voyant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à James.

Lily rigola, James avait l'air mécontent.

- Ne t'inquietes pas, je préfère largement être avec toi qu'avec lui, rassura t-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore et encore, avec de moins en moins de gêne, Lily voulut en savoir plus sur ses relations amoureuses, James certifia qu'il n'y en avait aucune sérieuse, et que ce n'était plus son genre , qu'il était passé à tout autre chose. James lui demanda aussi des informations sur ses relations, c'était son opposé, elle les comptait sur les doigts de la main, et chacun avait duré plus de cinq mois.

Le moment de se quitter était venu, Lily déposa un simple baiser sur sa joue, et regretta toute la nuit de ne pas avoir fait plus, et James aussi.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Elle se leva de bonne humeur, et fit ses petits rituels en ce dimanche matin. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers, elle l'ouvrit, mais il n'y avait personne. Seule une fleur de lys était déposé délicatement sur le palier accompagné d'un mot.

_J'espère que tu as aimé notre soirée, je te souhaite une bonne journée, _

_A demain, James._

**xxx xxx xxx **

_Review or not review? That is the question _

x_o_x_o_ **L**i**z**o**u**n**e**


End file.
